substitute teachers
by wildchild1334
Summary: chaps 13 are now only chap one lol how would you like to have you're fiance' as a teacher in your senior year of high school? Can we say MAJOR distraction? senshi generals s d
1. the subs

Okay lets get these names straight lol……

Mina-18 senior Venus

Amy- 17 senior Mercury

Lita- 18 senior Jupiter

Raye- 17 senior Mars

Serena- 17 senior Moon

Kevin Knight- 23 graduated college /rich/ heir to important business (Kunzite)

Jason Belles- 22 graduated college /rich/ heir to important business (Jadeite)

Nathan Star – 23 graduated college /rich/ heir to important business (Nephrite)

Zachary Green- 22 graduated college /rich/ heir to important business (Zoicite)

Darien Chiba- 23 graduated college /rich/ heir to important business (Endymion)

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Class, settle down!" a loud voice rose above all of the other conversations in the room.

The senior class of 2006 quieted immediately. They did not want to upset their principal on the first day of school!

"Thank you," the principal said. "Now, as I was trying to say before-" Two blonde whirlwinds just launched into their seats at the back of the class and next to their three best friends, Amy, Lita, and Raye. They made it just as the last bell rang.

Raye rolled her violet eyes at her 2 friend's antics. Wherever they went, they were either always late or just barley made it. Raye was an exotic beauty and was considered one of the five most popular girls in school and one of the most gorgeous girls in existence. She had black hair with purple highlights that reached her knees and matched her violet eyes perfectly. She had curves in all the right places and a figure to die for. The only ones who rivaled her beauty were her four best friends, Amy, Serena, Mina, and Lita.

Amy was the quiet one of the group. She had a small and curvy little figure with big sapphire blue eyes and dark blue hair that reached a little passed her shoulders. She was also one of the most popular girls and considered one of the most gorgeous. She was also the smartest girl in the school, and she knew it. She was the perfect mix of beauty and brains.

Lita was the tough one of the group. She had gorgeous wavy auburn hair that reached her waist that was always up in a pony-tail and sparkling emerald eyes. She had a tall and voluptuous frame, which easily let her have the upper hand in many sports. Just the way she liked it.

"Sorry (huff) we're (pant) late!" said the first one, Serena. She was one of the five most gorgeous girls anyone has ever seen, just like her friends. She had crystal blue eyes, l-o-n-g blonde hair that was up in two "meatballs" that reached the floor and a curvy figure but, she was a bit on the short side. She was also one of the five most popular girls in the school.

"Yea, (pant) it won't (huff) happen again." said the second, Mina. She was also one of the five most popular girls and school and one of the most drop dead gorgeous girls anyone had ever laid their unworthy eyes on. She had long blonde hair that reached her knees and part of it was held back by a red bow, she also had sky blue eyes. She had a curvaceous and athletic figure. You could tell she played sports; her body were toned to perfection.

The principal smiled fondly at the two disheveled blonds. They gave stereotype a new meaning. "Since it's the first day of school, and you just made the bell, you're off the hook," he saw them sigh with relief, "but, as I was saying, we'll be having five new substitute teachers, who will be staying in the classroom with you instead of you switching the classes. They will be here for a majority of the year because five of your usual teachers had accidents from those monsters that the sailor scouts and generals fight and are still recovering. So any questions?" When no one raised their hands he turned to the doors. "Alright boys, please come in."

Five GORGEOUS young men walked in. The leader as he seemed to be, had shoulder length silver hair and startling silver eyes. He was one of the most handsome men anyone had ever seen! He was muscularly built and was about 6'4. The guys were already glaring at him as the girls swooned.

When Mina saw him, the pencil in her hand snapped in two.

The next one was of the same build and about an inch or two shorter, making him to be about 6'2 or 6'3. He had midnight blue eyes and short black hair, and was just as handsome as the first.

Serena fell off of her chair when she saw him.

The next was about 6'3 with dirty blonde hair that was in a low ponytail, and sparkling green eyes. He was also muscularly built.

Amy's eyes widened to a point where she thought they were going to pop out of her head.

The next was about 6'3 and muscularly built also. He had short, curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that were full of mischief. He looked like a fallen angel. But, everyone had a felling he raised more hell than the devil himself.

Raye growled when she laid eyes on him.

The last was about 6'4 and muscularly build, just like all his friends. He had long curly brown hair that reached his shoulders, and crystal clear blue eyes.

Lita held onto her chair so hard it almost broke.

All they guys were still glaring at them when they looked at the class. The girls sighed enviously when they saw the gold wedding bands on ALL FIVE of the new substitute's ring fingers. _O well_, they thought. _We just will have to try harder_, they thought with determination.

"Well my job is done, I have to leave now." The principal said. He didn't miss the looks the five of them were getting. Or they way the five of them were looking at five particular students. He turned around and left the classroom.

Kevin tried hard not to laugh at the expression on his Mina's face. It was priceless!

Darien tried not to laugh when he saw his Serena fall off her chair.

Jason grinned cockily at his Raye.

Zach smirked at his Amy's reaction.

Nathan just gave his Lita 'the please don't kill me it wasn't my fault' look.

'What the hell are they doing here!' Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye thought at the same time to each other using telepathy.

- - - - - - - - - -

'Surprised to see me, Lady Love?' Kevin questioned Mina through their link.

'Like hell I am! What are you doing here? And are you….oh my god…no way! You cant be.. be.. be my..my teacher!' Mina thought back mortified. Kevin just grinned.

- - - - - - - - - -

'What are you doing here, Jadeite?' Raye practically screamed in Jason's head.

'Oh, nothing much, Mars, just meeting my new class' Jason exclaimed cheerily.

He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears….before what he finally said sank in. 'You're what! Oh….My…..God. There's no way they would trust you with us! Right?' His smirk gave her the much dreaded answer.

- - - - - - - - - -

Amy recovered enough to look at Zach. The nerve of him! He was giving her the 'I didn't do anything wrong so why are you looking at me?' look. She groaned. 'Why does if have to be you five? Out of all the people in the freakin'- Amy stopped short as Zach interrupted her. 'Ah, ah, ah, watch that language of yours, Ice'. 'Gggggrrrr' 'okay, okay say whatever you want!' Zach backed out of her mind. She obviously wasn't too pleased with him and his Ice was just down right SCARY when mad!

- - - - - - - - - -

Lita simply gave Nathan a sickly sweet smile. 'I'll deal with you when we get home'. Nathan paled at her reaction and tried to enter her mind, only to find she locked him out! She entered his mind one more time. 'Save it!' she all but screamed. Nathan sighed, then he smirked. All he would have to do to get on her good side again was kiss her. That's the solution to everything. She would always just melt in his arms. Just the way he liked it. 'I don't think so, Nephrite!' He sighed. 'Damn' he though. She knows my plan.

- - - - - - - - - - -

'Seren'- 'I'm not talking to you, Mr. oh-let-me-go-get-a-job-at-my-soon-to-be-wife's-school-and-better-yet-lets-bring-my-generals-too!' After that said she shut her mind so he couldn't say anything to her through telepathy.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

'This is NOT going to be easy' Darien thought to his generals.

'Concerning the senshi, nothing ever is' replied Kevin.

'But that's why we love them' Nathan said.

'Yea, you never get board.' Zach supplied.

'Plus, have you actually SEEN them? They look like fricken' goddesses! Okay, so maybe they are, but DAMN!' coming from none other than Jason.

'WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU' the five senshi yelled at the five generals mentally.

'Damn,' the five generals thought in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know it's the first day of school, but, we have a project for you. Don't worry, its not due till 2 weeks from now," Jason said.

"This year we'll be studying myths and legends. And what better way to start than the legend of the moon kingdom? So, you'll be doing a report on one of the people believed to live in that time. Say like the Princess of Venus, Minako, or even the sailor scouts or generals since they were believed to live in that time. Know your facts. You have to do their major events in their whole lives. Everything from the time they were born leading up to their death. Know how they died, where there were born, ect. The five of us will be handing out slips with the name of your person on them. It doesn't matter who you get but no trading. The report has to be at least 2 pages double spaced. So any questions?" none other than Kevin said.

No one raised their hand.

Nathan said, "This also counts as half your grade."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_What the hell are you five doing!' _Mina asked them.

'_It's only the first day of school!' _Serena whined.

'_Like hell I'm doing some report on the Silver Millennium, especially how I died!_' Raye snapped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_You guys ready?'_ Zach questioned.

'_As ready as we'll ever be…..to break their hearts….'_ Darien whispered

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Like hell you are, Firefly'_ Jason retorted.

'_Lady Love, we are teaching like we're supposed to do, now hush.' _Kevin growled.

'_Bunny, stop whining we're not changing our minds.'_ Darien said.

The three girls gasped at what Darien, Kevin and Jason had just said. How dare they!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Nathan, what about the dance? You promised!'_ Lita said.

'_Well I guess I'll have to break that promise then. I'll chaperone though'_ Nathan said as he though about the school dance he promised to attend with Lita.

'_But that's not fair, Nathan, you promised!'_ Lita persisted.

"_It's Mr. Star, Lita. And life's not fair._' He replied

Lita just looked at him, shocked! He had never spoken to her like that!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Zachary, why are you guys acting like total jerks and how the heck did you all become our teachers?_' Amy asked.

'_No of your business, Ice. There's a reason for everything though.'_ Zach retorted.

Amy just stared at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Kevin, whats your problem!'_ Mina practically screamed.

'_Right now you are, Lady Love, I'm trying to teach a class.'_ Kevin growled out as he glared at her.

Mina froze. He had never used that tone or that look on her before. He hadn't even used it on the other generals. It was the one reserved for battle, or when someone tried to mess with her.

'_Kevin, stop. You're scaring me!'_ Mina whimpered back.

'_Good. And it's Mr. Knight during class.'_ He stated before he turned around to write something on the chalkboard.

Then he closed his mind so she couldn't hear him. He felt like the dirt he walked on right about now. He could see from the way Mina was fidgeting that he really did scare her. She wasn't acting either, she was plain terrified!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_I know it's hard, but we have too. It's the only way to save them. We have to start distancing ourselves so they'll know its coming in the end. We have to hurt them to save them! It's not fair, damn it!'_ Darien reminded him.

'_I hate this! Do we really have to make them do that report to make them remember that we killed them and turned against them in the silver millennium? I know its part of the plan, but I don't think I could live with myself if I make them relive it.'_ Nathan said.

'_I fell like crap. I want to crack every time I look at her. And I scared her, damn it! I did the one thing I promised myself I would never do to her.' _Kevin sighed.

'_You did go a little overboard, Kev, from what I heard and saw. I'm surprised she hasn't started crying or anything. We have to remember that not only does Mina feel her pain magnified, being the reincarnation of Aphridite, but she feels it from the other four as well. They are all bonded. Then again, Mina is a good actress but that wasn't acting. But we have to make them hate us.' _Zach said.

'_I want to kill myself right about now. Tell me why again we're listening to Pluto!' _Jason said as he cast an unwilling glance at Raye. She looks like she's about to cry. Wait a minute Raye NEVER cries! Jason groaned. He just had to be the one person to make his firefly cry. Just great.

'_Because Pluto is always right._' Darien reminded him.

'_They all look like their about to break down. And it looks like we're not the only ones noticing it.'_ Nathan sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The five past princes of earth looked on as the jocks tried to comfort their fiancés, who were beyond repair at that minute.

"Well now that"- Darien was interrupted by a school bell. He was surprised to find that about half of the girls, including Mina, were getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" Kevin question, glaring a boy who looked at HIS Mina.

Mina's face was emotionless. "Volleyball practice," she said aloud. However she continued through their link. _'You know, for the games you're always to busy to come to. Its not like its important to me or anything,'_ she whispered sadly through their link.

'_I had to work!'_ he thought back.

'_Oh yea, sitting at home, watching tv. You were working real hard, Kunzite!'_

Kevin had to bite his tongue before he started sprouting apologies left and right.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you are leaving, volleyball is after school," Kevin growled out through clenched teeth instead.

Amy chose to answer because she sensed that Mina was about to burst. She does have a right though. Who was she kidding; she wanted to kill them, too! "Well, K- Mr. Knight, since Mina has a volleyball game in about an hour, this is an exception. Oh, and the class is going to watch today since it's the State Championship's final game."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that they're at least in second place for the states?" Zach asked with wide eyes.

"Yea," a random redhead answered, staring dreamily at Jason. Jason turned to look at Raye. She just started back at him without any emotion on her face. This was to out of character for her! Normally she'd be glaring at both of them, or at least say something.

'_Hang in there, Jason, this isn't easy for any of us.'_ Nathan said, as he also noticed that Raye didn't do anything.

"Well then, lets get to the gym for the game," Darien said.

"Only the team has to go, the students can come if they want to, but we're going to practice. The game starts in an hour," Mina whispered.

The five teachers had to strain to hear her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Guys, I say we call the whole thing off. I don't think I can do this. And we don't know how it will affect Mina. After all, she is the reincarnation of Aphrodite, the goddess of love,'_ Zach said as he looked to Kevin to see his reaction. Kevin's face remained impassive.

'_We stick to the plan, it's better than them dying because of us. Again,_' Kevin replied.

'_How can you say that? Zach is right. We don't know how it will affect her. It may KILL her, Kevin!_' Nathan argued.

'_She'll be fine,_' Kevin lied right through his teeth. They were right. It could kill her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Mina, whats wrong!" Andy, captain of the football team, asked.

"Nothing, Andy, I'm fine!' Mina tried to smile but found she couldn't.

"Guys, we have a problem! We need to put operation- Cheer Up Mina So She Can Play And Kick The Other Team's Ass And Then Win The Game- in action!" Andy said.

This statement got yells of "go Mina" and "Come on Mina" from everyone in the classroom, including the WHOLE football team.

Mina giggled. "I'm fine." She gave a sad smile. "Don't worry about me."

She also noticed that Kev- Mr. Knight, had his hands clenched so hard that there were little crescents of blood on his palms.

"To the gym, so we can watch Mina kick ass!" Brad, the co-captain of the football team, said.

Mina laughed as she was literally lifted out of her chair by all the cute guys and jocks, and carried to the gym. All of the students followed yelling encouragements.

This was too much for Kevin and he had to be restrained by Darien and Nathan so he wouldn't go kill all of the guys that were toughing HIS fiance'!

"Let me at them! I'll kill them! How dare they touch my past and future wife and soul mate!" Kevin yelled.

"Dude, calm down!" Jason yelled just as loudly.

"Besides, we're trying to break-up with them so they don't die again. Remember our premonitions and dreams? Yea, the ones where they sacrifice their lives to save ours? The one that was confirmed by Pluto! So they probably won't be marring us again!" Zachary screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1-2-3 combined and edited lol.

sorry i havent been updating my cp crashed, enterance & placement exams, sports, and some freakin waste of my time play for school that theres practicce fore every freaking day till 6 30- 7 yeah basically thats it lol

im acually working on a long chap now and it should be posted this weekend...

ttyl peace out cubscoutttttt! lol


	2. Minako Kunzy fluff!

"I (giggle) give up! (squeal) Stop, PLEASE!" Mina tried to say as she was being ruthlessly ticked by her love.

"Not until you say it, Lady Love," Kevin taunted her. His hands attacked her stomach again and bigger fits of laughter could be heard from Mina.

"OKAY!-" just as Mina was about to admit to the 'smartest, strongest, and handsomest man to ever walk the earth' and explosion rocked their room.

Kevin quickly got off of Mina and helped her stand.

"What was that! Lets check it out! I think it came from the park" and without waiting for an answer, Kevin took off.

Mina just rolled her eyes. "Men!" she exclaimed and then ran after him.

When they arrived at the park, they saw all of the generals were there, but something was off. They were not the fun-loving guys they normally were. They were shells of their former selves… their faces were as impassive as statues, and their eyes were haunted with a thousand sorrows, pain, and regrets. Kevin idly wondered where the other senshi were while he clasped Venus's hand. It seemed as if the whole park had been blown up. There were uprooted trees everywhere you looked and none of the playground equipment was in the soil either…everything was destroyed.

The sky started to rain, almost like it was mourning. But, for what?

As the two stepped towards the sandbox, a giant hole could be seen. At the bottom of the hole he could see four hauntingly familiar bloody figures. They couldn't be…could they? His worst fear was confirmed by a heart-breaking gasp and a gust of cool wind on the palm of his hand that had just been holding onto Venus…

A cruel laughter could be heard over the storm. Lightning flashed and cackled above them.

"No…no…no…NO!" Venus sobbed as she ran full speed down into the ditch where her friend's mangled bodies laid, unmoving. She was so distraught her transformation dropped and she became Minako Aino, future Minako Knight.

General Kunzite was too late to stop her.

"Time to play, Princess Venus." A cruel voice sneered.

Mina gasped and looked up from her place besides Mar's side. Her hand clasped Mar's bloody one in her own. It was strange. Her presence was immediately comforted by that single touch. And yet, Mar's laid there, oblivious to everything and anything.

Mina looked up just in time to see a dagger flying toward her at an unimaginable speed…

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"No, no, NO!"

Kevin sat up with a gasp. He looked around him. The sheets were all intertwined around various parts of his body in the king sized bed. That same nightmare. At least he woke up before Mina…he shuddered thinking about it, and Kevin wasn't one to shudder. It just wasn't his style. The nightmare kept occurring at least every other night now. Kevin ran a hand through his unusually tangled silver locks. He looked to his right and saw Mina sleeping soundly amidst the covers. She rolled over muttering something about ice-cream while her white tank top rode up her back, giving him a good view of her recently healed tattoo, which was right above her orange shorts. It was an intricate design of a barb-wire heart with a butterfly on each side and swirls going across the edge. She had also gotten orange and pink color added to it. When she had suggested she get a tattoo, Kevin had objected, especially when he found out where. That had started a little bit of a feud between them. It had gone on for several weeks until she had finally come home with one. Kevin was pissed when she had done that, but it was a year ago. He had almost forgotten about it. He absent mindedly rubbed his own tattoo, barb-wire wrapped around his bicep.

He looked at the clock on his night stand. The flashing red numbers read 2:34 in the morning. He groaned. At least it was Saturday. He fixed the covers as he lay back down. Mina rolled over again and immediately snuggled up to him, putting her head in the crock of his neck. Kevin couldn't help the smile that made its way unto his face as he protectively put his arms around her slim waist.

Kevin sighed as he thought about the events of the past week. It had sure been one he would like to forget. It had taken constant begging on his part to get Mina to even acknowledge him after that fateful day she found out he was to be her teacher. On the bright side, they had won their volleyball game. Kevin smiled softly at Mina. She had not only won the state championship game, but she had also gotten MVP for all of Japan. He knew Mina was good, but DAMN! But, after the game, Kevin had immediately dropped the plan. He had broken down and told her of the dreams too. After about a day of fuming about how he acted over "stupid, harmless sh-..errr…nonsense" as she so nicely put it, she forgave him. The others had apologized to their significant others but they refused to tell them about the dreams. He sighed again.

Mina rubbed her eyes as she was awoken. She groaned as she used her left arm to push herself up and while her right hand rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her unrestrained hair brushed Kevin's chest causing a little chuckle and scaring the hell out of her. As a result Mina 'gracefully' fell right on top of him. Kevin out right laughed and tightened his arms around her.

"Morning, love," Kevin whispered into her ear.

"Mhh mmm mhh," Mina mumbled.

Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

Kevin chuckled again as he felt her burry her face deeper into the crock of his neck with yet another, "Mhhh mmhh mh!"

Kevin gave up knowing it was useless.

Or was it? Kevin smirked evilly. He knew her better than anyone, even better than herself. He knew the one thing that she could never resist, and he, being the gentleman he was, guiltlessly used it against her.

"Today's Saturday…"

"Mhh mhhhh," she mumbled in response.

"I hear the mall is having a blow-out sale," Kevin off-handedly commented as innocent as he could. The smirk on his face grew wider. Of course she couldn't see it because she was currently dead to the world. As soon as the sentence left his mouth, however, he heard a gleeful squeal as Mina proceeded to jump up from her position and started jumping up and down on the bed like a hyper-active monkey. Kevin idly started thinking about the old rhyme that people used now-a-days to put little children to sleep, or keep them from jumping on the bed.

_Ten little monkeys jumping on the bed one fell off and bumped her head, mama called the doctor and the doctor said, no more monkeys jumping on the bed! Nine little monkeys-_

Kevin was cut off by another shriek as Mina fell off their bed. His curiosity overtook him as he rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Mina. She groaned as she stood up.

"You okay, Mi?" Kevin questioned while trying to keep a straight face. It obviously wasn't working.

Mina glared at him. "Yeah…I just bumped my head…"

Kevin chuckled some more.

"I don't like you very much," Mina growled out.

"Of course you don't, babe, you love me," he replied playfully.

"So you think," Mina replied nonchalantly, turning away from him so he wouldn't see her smile.

"That's it, you asked for it." Kevin replied while lunging at her. He shamelessly tackled her to the cream carpet on the floor and pinned her arms down above her head with one muscular arm. Mina just squealed trying to 'escape'.

Then a thought struck her…the sale! She gasped because she had almost forgotten about it.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go! Come on! Hurry up! Hurry up! All the good stuff is 'gunna be gone!" The last part ended in a wail. Kevin sulked as he got up and watched Mina flounce about their bedroom to get ready for the 'sale'.

Of course. His plan backfired. Now he was stuck carrying bags for five hours. Damn.

But, hell, he loved her. He would do anything for her in a heartbeat. She knew that, too. _Damn, I'm whipped _wa_s_ his last thought as Mina dragged him out of their penthouse and to the mall.

Mina looked back at him with a mischievous smile. "What was that?" she questioned ever so innocently.

Kevin was about to make a witty comeback or remark. Really, he was. Well…he meant to. _No! Don't do it don't look…aww crap._

Kevin had just made yet another mistake by looking into her cerulean orbs which were currently modeling that infamous puppy-dog pout of hers.

"Nothing, dear" Kevin sighed.

"Good, that's what I thought!" Mina beamed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Fluff, fluff fluff!

Don't worry, its not going to totally center around Mina and Kunzy! And that was just their weekend lol. Next chap is a day at school and a class trip to the beach…hee hee hee…and some guys stalking our senshi while their little shitennou try to get back by flirting with some other girls… lol. GASSPPPPPP do Raye and Jed get caught?

Lol sry I gotta go now cause I'm getting yelled at to get off the cp lol but here was a cute little update. Reviewwwwwww please


End file.
